


Temptation

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [25]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Borderline Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: A double drabble: 100 words from Daniel's POV, 100 words from Peggy's.





	Temptation

Daniel watched as Peggy stood at the kitchen counter, waiting for her tea to steep. Clad in a floral robe, hair pinned, no makeup, she couldn’t have been more of a temptation. He knew what was beneath that robe. He was enjoying exploring every curve, every line of her body. What made her writhe. What made her moan. What made her peak.

She looked up from the counter, a smile brightening her face as she approached him. Her arms slid around his neck and her head tilted up, lips ready to receive his. Who was he to deny her anything?

\--------

Peggy melted into Daniel’s embrace, deepening a kiss that no matter what she did, just wasn’t deep enough. She thought about the turning point that was last night, her body beneath his, her muscles clenching around him. She had intended to wait, to delay the inevitable, but the pull of him was too tempting. She wasn’t one to give in to temptation, but with this man, she happily, greedily gave in… mind, body and soul.

His arms wrapped around her as metal hitting the floor signaled his crutch being discarded. He didn’t need it. She wouldn’t let him fall. Ever.


End file.
